Love Darkness 2: Toxicity
by zeratulatb
Summary: Jade's dark past comes back to haunt her and those closest to her and she is not safe. The darkness returns more dangerous than ever and destroys Jade's personal life. Jade has no choice but to ally herself with her childhood arch nemesis to overcome the darkness and repair her destroyed life. But can they stop the darkness? Love is toxic and toxins can kill.
1. Prologue: Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS.**

**Prologue**

**Revelation**

___"Jade, what's wrong baby?" Beck asks her again, truly worried. Jade looks up at him, teary eyed and gasps out._

_ "Beck; I'm pregnant."_

"You're pregnant?" Beck clarifies. Jade nods her head vigorously, breaking down and sobbing her eyes out. Beck moved to comfort her and wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. Her arms almost immediately circle around him and pull him in even closer.

"Wh-a-at a-re we g-gonna d-do B-beck?" Jade chokes between sobs. Her voice is muffled from her head being in his chest.

"I don't know babe." Beck answers. What could they do? It's not like they can afford a place big enough for three people and babies are not cheap by any stretch of the imagination. A million and one things were racing through Beck's head at this.

"How long?" Beck asked as Jade pulled away and started hiccoughing.

"A couple weeks. I went to the doctor's today to verify." Jade sniffled, wiping her eyes. Her face was stained with mascara and her eyes were red and puffy from the crying.

"Any idea on due date?" Beck asked.

"February next year." Jade choked out. She moved to the old sofa and sat down hard and buried her face in her hands. Beck lost his appetite and just stared at the food.

A baby. A fucking baby. Now, normally the news of an upcoming baby is joyous and happy, right? Well yeah, if you are trying to get pregnant and want a freaken baby. But if you don't want a fucken baby and you get pregnant, what's there to be happy about? NOTHING!

_Man oh man oh man oh man oh man, this shit ain't good!_ Beck thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Apparently he voiced his thoughts out loud cause Jade said:

"No shit Sherlock!" she shouted looking up at him with absolute annoyance.

"Did I say that out loud?" Beck whispered to himself. Jade heard that too cause she spat:

"Yes you did."

"Sorry."

"Its fine, we just need to think through all this and figure out our next move."

"Yeah." Beck down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Beck's new Pear Phone 7 started ringing. Beck picked it up and saw Andre on the caller ID. Beck hit answer and put his phone to his ear before-

"Beck, you gotta turn the news on, dawg. Channel six. Hurry." Andre shouted from the receiver before Beck could greet him. Beck held the phone away from his ear and threw it a filthy look. But he caught what Andre said, even if it broke his eardrums.

"Turn channel six on, Andre's upset about something." Beck told Jade who turned the tv on with a semi-worried look on her face. Andre was always CCC, so what had happened that got him so upset?

On channel six was a breaking news report that got Beck and Jade's attention real fast. There was a lady sitting at a desk looking at the camera and started talking.

"Breaking news: A prisoner has escaped from Arizona Desert Max, an all-female prison in central Arizona. The prisoner's name is Victoria 'Tori' Vega. Vega was convicted of murder five years ago and sentenced 25 years to life without the possibility of parole."

Beck and Jade stared at the screen in horror. The darkness is coming for them again.

**zeratulatb presents:**

**A new VICTORiOUS Fanfiction:**

**Love Darkness 2:**

**Toxicity**

**Here's the prologue for Love Darkness 2. I uploaded this to get you all ready for it. And simply to annoy the shit outta you since I won't update until I finish Dark of the Storm. I'm evil and nefarious that way.**


	2. Hate me, Love me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hate me, Love me**

_Arizona Desert Max, central Arizona. Two days earlier._

_She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not._

_She doesn't like you anymore, Vega, let alone love you._

_ Bullshit. She does love me. She told me while we were together._

_Uh huh. Then why are you ready to make her suffer?_

_ Because I love her!_

I shook my head and slapped my forehead a little, trying to drive out the painful inner monologue. I stand from my cot in my tiny cell and go to the grimy mirror and inspect myself. My hair was longer and almost reached my waist and was mottled with grease and dirt and full of knots. I was pale and a little skinnier from the prison food served. If I didn't have a shirt on, you could see my ribcage outlined. You would also see the scars and bruises I have from being attacked by other prisoners and guards. At least I haven't be killed or raped yet. Don't want to jinx myself though.

I think back to the time I was imprisoned in Yerba for stabbing that Chancellor's eye. Jade had commented, well insulted is a better term, on that I've looked worse before. I smile weakly, knowing that I look worse now than I did when in Yerba. My orange jumpsuit was a little big on me and became roomier as I got skinnier. At least I'm able to work out here to keep in shape. I've gotten much stronger during my time here, but the oversized jumpsuit contradicts this.

It has been five years. Five fucking years since I sent Jade that letter and I haven't heard back. My family doesn't visit me. I haven't seen them since the day I was sentenced.

_Five years down. 20 to life more to go._ I think to myself sarcastically. _How am I going to stay sane any longer? I've been in this tiny cell, doing the same daily routine for years now._

"Lights out!" a voice came from the hall. I turn to my cell door to see the guards walking down the cell block, ordering inmates to shut out. I moan and 'get ready' for bed. Y get ready, I mean, do some pushups and sit ups. It's not like I can do anything really. We're not allowed toothbrushes, so we can't clean our teeth without a trimonthly visit from a dental hygienist. After doing my set of pushups and sit ups, I get up and climb into my cot.

"Lights out, Vega!" one of the guards barked to me when she passed.

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter to myself as I lie on my cot and stare at the ceiling and fall to sleep.

_The next morning at 9 am._

The sound of an alarm woke me up. I groan and rub my eyes as I sit up. _Another beautiful day in paradise._ I think sarcastically as I stand up and walk to my cell door.

"Prisoners! Stand back from your cell doors!" a voice barked from down the block.

"Open the doors!" another voice shouted. Another alarm is heard and the cell doors open with a bang.

"Prisoners! Step forward onto the red line!" the first voice shouted. Everyone in the cells walked forward together and stepped on the red line and turned to face south. My cell faces east, so I hope you know your sense of direction. I am standing behind my neighbor from the right side of my cell. We had to follow this routine every time we went to the cafeteria for food and to go outside to the courtyard for recreation.

"Prisoners! Walk forward and follow the red line! You are to face forward and look at the back of the person in front of you at all times!" the first guard shouted. This was guard Kelly. She was tall and had an eye patch over her right eye. The guard next to her was guard Alex and she was tall as well and had a scar running down her left cheek.

We all shuffled forward. The sound of our feet hitting the concrete was almost in sync and no one dared to look anywhere but the back of the person in front of them. We were heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. The red line takes us to the cafeteria and back. The blue line takes us to the courtyard and back. The yellow line takes us to the visitor's center and back.

Desert Max is a huge prison facility. It has a main barracks for the guards, multiple cell blocks for prisoners, a large courtyard for recreation, and a large cafeteria that is always swarming with heavily armed guards, a small visitor's center and other areas. There are some classrooms for educational rehabilitation and offices for therapy sessions and group discussions. There's a medical facility and a special dentist office where we get our teeth cleaned. And I hate the shower room. Prison rape happens there a lot.

I am in minimum security, since I'm not very dangerous compared to other prisoners. So, this allows me to go anywhere in the facility, except for maximum security.

We eventually arrive in the café and get our breakfast. Today's Tuesday, so breakfast is milk, with potatoes and green beans. The food looks inedible, but it is surprisingly. I try to be careful of the milk, to make sure it's not sour.

I grab a tray and am served my breakfast of champions and go sit down by myself and eat in silence. I try to keep a wary look for certain prisoners; as riots and fights tend to happen a lot in the café. I am joined by a couple more prisoners who eat in silence and ignore each other. This typically means that something is going to happen real soon and real fast.

I look around and study my fellow inmates. Many of them are tired looking and some yawn here and there. Some look ready for a fight. Some look ready to take cover should a fight start. And some, seem indifferent to what the others are thinking.

"You're in my seat, bitch; fuck outta it." A rough voice says from my left. I turn to see one of the prisoners, Megan holding her tray and standing over another inmate I don't know. Megan is known for her short temper and being physical. The other prisoner looks up at Megan.

"Your name isn't on it, so find another one." She said defiantly. _Oh boy, wrong answer._ I think as I shake my head. I tend to avoid Megan and have never crossed paths with her, but I know not to piss her off. She gets in trouble a lot.

Megan dropped her tray onto the other girl's tray and sprayed food everywhere. The other girl stood up and got up in Megan's face. Megan is tall and muscular and the other girl is short and skinny and not very threatening looking. Megan pushed the girl down. The girl got up and pushed Megan, making her stumble.

"Break it up down there! Now!" a guard said from the catwalk above us. Megan and the girl looked up at the guard and glared at each other. Megan grabbed her tray and walked to another table nearby and kept the girl in her sights. The girl attempted to eat what little food she had left.

Another girl came up to the other girl. I recognized her as part of Megan's gang. This was Erin and she was Megan's enforcer.

"Hey, bitch; get out of my girl's seat before I make you." Erin threatened the other girl. The girl sighted and stood up with her tray and smashed it against Erin's face. The tray stayed there for a while. It fell down and Erin was covered in beans and potatoes. The onlookers gasped and the prisoners at the table where the girl was quickly got up and moved to another table. The girl was soon surrounded by other members of Megan's gang.

"You little cunt!" Erin snarled, wiping her face from food and grabbed the girl by her jumpsuit collar. The girl started to fight back, but was overwhelmed by Megan's gang, who started pummeling her. Some other girls tried to break up the fight, only to get caught in it. Eventually half the cafeteria was in a brawl as the prisoners kept fighting each other.

The guards attempted to stop the brawl. Some fired a couple of shots from their guns, to no avail. More ran inside the café and started attack inmates. I get up and move away from the commotion. I don't want to get caught in a fight.

The brawl escalated to beyond the café as the guards and inmates fought each other. A couple of guards were overpowered and disarmed. The prisoners with the guns started a rampage through the facility, starting an all-out riot inside the prison. Prisoners and guards alike fell in the riot. I take cover from the fighting, not wanting to die or on the wrong side of a prisoner.

The riot goes on for hours and eventually reinforcements are called in to quell the prisoners. Some of the prisoners gain access to the barracks and armory and the riot becomes a war. As the battle raged, prisoners were broken out of their cells from other cell blocks; the prisoners in maximum security and solitary confinement were released to wreak havoc on the guards. The guards used batons, Tasers, guns with live ammunition and guns with rubber bullets. Tear gas was used against both sides and an explosion was caused, creating a hole in perimeter wall.

I look at the hole as the dust settled. I look around and see everyone is too busy fighting each other to notice the hole. I look back and run towards it. _No fucking way in Hell am I staying her longer than necessary._ I think as I run to the wall. Eventually, helicopters arrived, armed with smoke grenades and rubber bullets and started firing upon the inmates. The tide quickly turned in favor of the guards as the prisoners were beaten back.

I climb through the wall and run towards the nearby city. I believe that it is Prescott. As I run at breakneck speeds, not daring to slow down or look behind until I've reached shelter, I think about paying Andre, Cat, Beck, and more importantly, Jade a little visit.

"Hate me or love me, Jade; I'm coming for you and you'll never know what hit you." I say to myself as I run downhill towards freedom and revenge. I'm back and this time, nothing will stop me from taking Jade for myself.

**Chapter 1. R+R plz. If you're reading this, then Dark of the Storm is complete and I can now focus on writing the next installment in the Love Darkness trilogy, Toxicity. You'll love it. I hope.**


	3. Danger Imminent

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 2**

**Danger Imminent**

Beck and I are watching the news report, shocked at the news. _Tori's escaped and is coming back for us._ I think to myself as I continue to listen to the report. Tori escaped from prison after a massive riot was started by some prisoners and has been on the run since. The report says that she may still be in Prescott, where the prison she was incarcerated in is located. She won't stay there for too long, she's too smart for that.

"Prescott PD have contacted the FBI for help in apprehending Vega. If you see her, do not approach as she may be armed and is dangerous, instead call the FBI with the number shown on your screen and report where you saw her." The news lady said. The number to reach the FBI was shown on the screen in large letters. I look at Beck and he is scared.

"Beck, what do we do?" I ask him. He looks at me and smiles to reassure me. No such luck.

"We need to be safe and not wonder around town alone anymore." He told me. "Cat and Andre will most likely be targeted by her as well, but she will be coming for you."

"What about the baby?" I ask him.

"We'll worry about that when we need to." Beck says. I nod and glance back at the TV. The report is over and now weather is being discussed.

"We have to tell the FBI about Tori, they don't know where she's going or what she'll do." I remind Beck.

"Yeah, we should; we'll go together after your doctor's visit." Beck replies and kisses me on the cheek. I smile a little. I can't stop the flood of memories coming back to me. Painful memories of my time with Tori and learning of her dark secret and her true agenda. I loved her. I really did, but she scared me like no one else with her true colors and I was afraid of what would happen to me. If Beck, Andre, and Cat haven't turned on her at the last minute, I may not be alive.

I get dressed and have breakfast with Beck before he falls asleep. I get ready for my visit to the doctor's. I call up Cat.

"Hi Jade!" she yelled from the receiver. I groan at her happiness.

"Cat, did you hear the news?" I ask her seriously.

"No, what news?" she replies confused. _Huh, I'd have thought that Andre told her, unless something happened._

"Tori's escaped prison." I inform her.

"Oh, that must have been what Andre was trying to tell me in his message." She replied.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'something bad just happened, I can't explain now, but I'll let you know as soon as I can'."

"Well, this is what happened. Cat, I need to visit the doctor's and Beck doesn't want me to go anywhere by myself and he's asleep from filming his show, so will you come with me?"

"Sure! I'll be over soon! We can carpool!"

"Ugh, see you Cat." I groan as I hang up. I love her to death and am glad that she's matured a bit, but seriously, Cat, grow up please.

Cat arrived in a few minutes and we were on our way to the hospital for my check up with the baby.

"So what do we know about Tori's escape?" Cat asked.

"Not much, only that no one knows her location, so she could be anywhere, but I have a feeling and Beck agrees, that she'll be coming for us for revenge. We're going to the FBI after the checkup, meeting Beck and Andre there." I explain as I turn down the street that led directly to the hospital.

"I'm scared, Jadey." Cat whimpers.

"We'll be ok as long as we stick together." I tell her as I pull into the hospital. I pull my car into a space and park it. Cat and I walk inside to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked cheerfully.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Richards, name's Jade West." I tell the lady, without a smile. She looks at her computer and types in my name and searches.

"Here it is, you'll find Dr. Richards in maternity on the second floor." The lady informed Jade.

"Thanks, come on, Cat." I reply and drag Cat with me to the stairs. I don't want to take the elevators, as they'll have people with contagious diseases and other illnesses, and gross. We ascend to the second floor and enter the main hallway and see a sign that points left for maternity ward. Cat and I follow the sign and go inside the ward.

"I'll wait here." Cat says as she goes to the waiting area. I nod and go to the front desk.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" the lady behind the desk asks.

"Yes, Jade West with Dr. Richards." I tell her. She checks her computer and finds my name.

"I'll let him know you're here." The lady said before picking up the phone next to her and calling Richards. "You're 12 o' clock is here, doctor; ok, I'll let her know." She hangs up and looks up at me. "He's on his way right now, please feel free to wait."

"Thanks." I reply and stand away from the desk and take a seat. A few moments later, a door opens and a man in his mid-thirties enters the area with a clipboard and approaches me.

"Miss West? I'm Dr. Richards, how are you?" he says holding out his hand. I take it and shake it.

"I'm doing fine." I tell him. _I found out an hour ago that my ex broke out of prison and is possibly coming to kill me, how you doin'?_ I think to myself sarcastically.

"What can I do for you today?" he asks as he leads me down the hall to a room with a monitor and equipment to perform an ultrasound.

"Just a routine checkup on my pregnancy." I tell him.

"Ok, please lie down on the table and pull your shirt up a little." He tells me and I do that. He then rubs this weird gel on my stomach that freezes me to death just about. I gasp out loud from contact.

"Sorry, should've warned you."

"It's fine." I reply and he turns on his monitor and powers up the ultrasound. He then takes the prod and puts it on the area of my stomach covered by the gel. He makes adjustments with one hand and moves the device around with his other.

"I haven't been pregnant for long, only three weeks; will you be able to see anything?" I ask as he keeps searching.

"Yes, it'll be hard though as you're early in the stages, but we'll be able to see the outline of the fetus." He explains without taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Ok. As long as I know it's there." I joke and we chuckle a bit. He moves closer to the monitor and stops moving the prod and he focuses on a specific area. I take a close look too, but I don't know what to look for as everything is black and white. Why can't there be color or a sign that pops up on the screen saying something like, 'the baby's right there, man!' or some way of knowing where the baby is.

"There you are, little fella, coming along just nicely." He announces. He turns the monitor to face me and points to a little spot on the screen. I can make out what looks like a disfigured kidney bean, I guess.

"Is that my baby?" I gasp out. I can't believe that I'm seeing my baby. Even though it's small and hard to see, it brings this feeling out of me and I have this need to love the baby.

"Yes it is, you're baby seems to be doing just fine. He then prints a copy of the scan and cleans my stomach from the gel.

"How does this all work out, doctor?" I ask as he hands me the scan he printed.

"Well, Miss West, you'll need to come for a check-up every three-six weeks for an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing. If you want, you can schedule our next appointment with Shelly at the front desk." He replies and we walk out to the front desk.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks a lot, doctor." I reply and shake his hand again.

"You're welcome, have a nice day." He replies and heads back to his office. I make an appointment for six weeks with Shelly.

"Here's your card and we'll call you a day in advance to confirm your appointment." Shelly tells me, handing a card with my appointment information on it.

"Cool, thank you."

"Have a nice day." She replies. I leave the area and go to the waiting area, where Cat is reading a magazine.

"Hey, Cat." I announce, walking to her. She looks up from her magazine and smiles brightly.

"Hi. How did it go?" she asks. Her expression suggests she wants to see the scan so I show her the copy I receive and point out where the baby is. The printed scan also circled the position where the baby is in white, so it can be seen easier. Cat looks at it and is happy. "I'm so happy for you and Beck, Jadey." She tells me and hugs me tightly.

"Oof, too tight, Cat." I gasp from her unnaturally strong hug.

"Sorry," she says and let's go and steps back a bit.

"It's ok, let's go, kitty." I reply and we leave the maternity ward and walk downstairs and leave the hospital, entering the parking lot. We get into the car and I'm about to start the car, when my phone rings with a new text.

I pull out my phone and open the text. It's from an unknown number. Confused, I read the message.

_Don't worry, he was too busy crashing to know what hit him._

_What the fuck is this?_ I think as I reread the message several times. Cat looks concerned.

"What is it, Jade?" she asks.

"Some creep sent me some weird text." I reply. I go back to starting the car when this time my phone starts ringing. Groaning I answer without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" I answer.

"May I speak to Jadelyn West please?" a man's voice replied.

"This is _Jade_." I reply, emphasizing the Jade. I never really like my full first name. "Who's this?"

"This is Sgt. Wilson with the LAPD; I'm sorry to tell you this, but your boyfriend, Beck Oliver and his friend, Andre Harris were in a traffic collision and are on their way to LA General in critical condition." The man replied.

That's when time stopped and the phone fell from my hand.

**Chapter 2. R+R plz. This story will definitely be darker and grittier than Love Darkness was. The story is M and I recommend that you are at least 18 when you read this and don't let anyone younger read it. You've been warned.**


	4. Hard Impact

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Beck's POV.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hard Impact**

I didn't get as much sleep as I had hoped. I awake, tired and aching from a long overnighter. I like the work a lot, acting's my dream, but they could tone down a bit? Its hard work and I think they're intentionally pushing me over my limits to make sure I'm sincere about wanting the role. I can't say as I blame them; how can you trust anyone with a criminal background? Even if they get released early for good behavior and had minimal parole.

The real reason I didn't get much sleep was that the recent news of Tori's escape has brought back old memories and I had several nightmares.

I look around my RV and see that Jade is gone. _Probably went to doctors for checkup._ I think as I rub my eyes. I sit up and take out my phone and call Andre up.

"Hey, Beck; what's up?" Andre answered after a few rings.

"Hey man, want to hit up JetBrew? We need to talk." I reply.

"About Tori?"

"Yeah, I think we need to see the FBI about this; they are searching for her after all."

"I'm down, see you there in a few."

"Cool, laters." I answer and hang up. I get up and put my boots on and grab my car keys off the bureau and leave my RV. I get in my car and leave my parent's place for JetBrew near HA. As I drive, my mind wanders off to memories of being without Jade for months after faking my death and being force to work for Tori.

I eventually arrive at JetBrew and take a spot nearby. Andre is already there. He waves at me when I pull into the parking lot. I wave back and pull in. I get out and greet him.

"How you doin' man?" I ask, shaking his hand.

"Pretty good, all things considering." He replies as we enter JetBrew and get in line to take our orders. "How's Jade doing?"

"She's pretty upset and scared." I reply, sadly. I wish that I could comfort her and make her feel safe.

"I can't imagine what she's going through now." Andre replies. We both take our orders and take a seat near the windows and wait for our orders to be called out.

"How's this going to work out, Beck?" he asked.

"We'll go to the LA branch of the FBI after Jade finishes her checkup."

"When did she leave?"

"Not sure, fell asleep; pulled an overnighter at the studio."

"Man, that show's killing you. That's Jade's job." He jokes and we chuckle half-heartedly.

"I know I know. It's hard to get a job with a criminal background."

"Tell me about it dude; took Cat and I a long time ourselves, but I think the recording company is a little anxious with me." He replies nervously. Andre was signed up with a big name recording label and has been struggling to keep his contract. He, Cat, and I were on trial for almost a year and Tori's trial didn't happen until we were imprisoned and they had to take us out of prison so that we could testify against her for the next two years of the trial. It was pretty annoying as I had to be transferred to an Arizona prison where Tori was sentenced and I was sentenced in LA. They kicked me back after the trial ended.

Our orders are called out and I grab our drinks and return to our table.

"Thanks," he says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yup; how's Cat's show coming along?"

"Well, since its summer, the show is off the air until they start filming again in August. She's been a little anxious."

"Yeah, Jade hasn't had many babysitting clients since school ended." I inform him.

"Are you sure that it's not about how scary she still is?" he inquires with a quirked eyebrow.

"With Jade, it could be anything." I reply and he nods in agreement.

We talk for a while as we drink our coffees and have a good laugh over a few things. Andre then gets a text.

"It's from Cat; she's waiting for Jade to finish her checkup."

"Alright."

"So we go to the FBI and then what?" he asked.

"Not sure exactly; I think they'll want to hear our sides of the story on our history with her from seven years ago."

"This will be painful." He replies weakly.

"It'll be fine, man; don't worry too much." I reassure him.

"I know, but this is Tori and she has shown us how dangerous she is."

"The entire country is practically on the lookout for her."

"She's clever; she made you fake your death for months."

"Touché." I smirk. We finish the rest of the coffee and leave JetBrew. "Where'd you park?" I ask.

"I walked her. Just easier, since Cat and I live close to the studio and recording company." He replies and we go to my car.

"When's your wedding?"

"Still debating on that." He answers as we get in my car and I start the engine. I pull out of the space as Andre starts talking about wedding themes.

"I love her, but I _WILL_ not have a My Little Pony wedding!" he groans.

"Why not? Friendship is magic you know?" I tease him as I leave the parking lot.

"Ohhhh; Where's the FBI at?"

"I think their downtown."

"I'll check." He answers, pulling out his phone and starts looking up the FBI's location. I head towards downtown LA anyways. "Wilshire Blvd. off the 405." He answers finally.

"Alright, that's north of here." I state as I turn left down a street. We approach a small intersection and stop at the red light. The light is short on the other sides and there's no traffic. The light turns green and I move forward.

As I pull forward, I see something from my left peripheral vision and turn in time to see a large truck speeding towards us. I am about to push the gas down, but the truck is coming too fast and it rams into my side and sends my car rolling. The airbags deploy and Andre and I are shouting as we roll for several seconds until we abruptly stop upside down. Judging from the impact of our stop, we hit a pole. I groan and look at Andre and he is unconscious and has many cuts on his face and is bleeding. I look behind his limp form to see a figure walking towards us, but I can only see their legs. They stop when it is a few feet from my car and I pass out and everything goes black.

**Chapter 3. R+R plz. Getting intense, huh?**


	5. Quality Family Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 4**

**Quality Family Time**

I arrived in LA a day after my escape. I stole a car and drove it here before dumping it in a canal. I walk around a suburban part of LA that I've never been too before. I'm wearing large shades that cover my eyes and a hoodie with the hood up, so that I'm not recognizable. It was hard to escape Arizona, with police looking everywhere for me. They even got the fuckin' FBI involved. This complicates things a bit. And by a 'bit' I mean a lot!

It is a hot summer day and a lot of people seem to be miserable in the heat. Some people have umbrellas, some have mini-fans blowing on their faces as they walk by. I get a few confused looks from a few people. They seem shocked that I'm in a hoodie and have the hood up and I'm in skinny jeans. I stole these clothes from a family who were not at home, while I was in Prescott. I dumped the jumpsuit in a canal before leaving for LA.

I'm heading in the direction of the JetBrew that we normally hung out at, during our time at HA as it was close to the school, absently. I don't know why I want to go there. I just have this feeling that Beck or Jade or Andre or Cat would be there. I mean, we usually went there to discuss private matters, so logically, they'll want to be there to discuss about me. I can't help but feel a little flattered. This is possibly the most they thought about me since I was sentenced. They'll definitely be thinking about me a lot more when I have my revenge.

It takes me an hour or so to get to the JetBrew. I don't want to go in, as I don't know where they'll be at, and they'll probably recognize me instantly. I look around the parking lot and spot Beck's old car, a '67 GTO. I look at the JetBrew and I'm able to look inside, as the sun is on my right and isn't causing too much glare.

I spot Beck and Andre sitting together at a table near the front doors. They're talking and drinking coffee. They haven't changed much. Beck's hair seems longer and fluffier than ever, the jerk and his high end products. Andre's hair is a little more professional. He still has his dreads, but their half the length than they were the last time I saw him. He's also sporting a goatee.

The two of them talk and laugh every now and then and down their coffee. I sit down on the sidewalk, under the shade of a small tree and observe them. Eventually, they finish their coffee and leave the JetBrew and go to Beck's car. I move from my hiding place and look around. I see a large truck and move towards it. I glance back and Beck and Andre to see them enter his car. I run to the truck and look around. No one is in sight and I don't see alarms in the truck. I look back to Beck's car and see it pulling out of its space. I look around a find a rock and smash it against the driver side window, breaking it and open the door. I try the visor and the moronic owner left their keys there. I put them in the ignition and start the truck and follow Beck's car as it headed east.

They go east for a while before they turn left and go north. I turn at the turn point before theirs and drive down a quiet street. I arrive at a stop sign and wait for the front of Beck's car to appear. I check behind me too to make sure no one comes up behind me.

The GTO's front appears and the light turns green on the intersection on the other side of them. I creep out and then slammed on the gas in time for the light to turn red and for Beck's car to pull in front. I hit them on the side and send them rolling. I stop the truck and watch them roll until they are stopped by a pole. Smirking, I climb out and walk towards the wrecked sports car. I go to the front and see both of them unconscious and with many cuts and bleeding. I pull out the phone I stole from that family. I took some money too as well, in case you were wondering. I type out a message.

_Don't worry; he was too busying crashing to know what hit him._ I type Jade's number in the recipients' box and send the message. I look around and see oncoming pedestrians. I move before they can see me. I go around a corner and soon hear sirens as someone called the police about the accident.

I don't get a reply. Jade probably thought it was from some creep. I decide that I need to step the game up a bit. I need some quality family time.

I head for my house first to pay my family a little visit. I'll visit them, then Cat's family; then Andre's grandma; then Beck's parents; and finally Jade's parents. This is gonna be fun.

It's not a long walk to my old house and I find myself on the familiar welcome mat and lift it and find the hide a key and unlock the door. I enter and see my family in the kitchen. They all jumped at seeing a complete stranger entering their house.

"Who are you?! Get out before I call the police!" my dad shouted. _Huh?_ I think confused. _You are a cop, dad._

"Aren't you the police, dad?" I reply and take off my hood and shades. They stared at me, shocked and paralyzed at seeing their youngest appear in front of them. I calmly replace the hide a key and close the front door and sit down on the red couch closest to the door. The place is relatively the same since I was last here. I turn back to my family, who approach me nervously. I raise an eyebrow. "I don't bite."

"What are you doing here, Tori? Don't you know that the FBI is looking for you at this moment?" Mom asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, you better leave before we do call the police." Dad reminds me, as he reaches for a phone.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." I say softly. Dad looks at me.

"What are you going to do to stop me, young lady?"

"I escaped from a prison without any effort and got here with no problems." I answer and grab the TV remote off the coffee table and turn the TV on and start flipping through the channels. "Plus, I did this, and no one knows who did it." I add, landing on a news report. The family moves closer to see the TV, but keep their distance from me.

The report is about Beck and Andre's accident. They're both alive, but in critical condition and are on their way to LA General for emergency operation. I look back at my family expectantly. They are horrified by what they see. Trina starts sobbing.

"So, dad, are you not a cop anymore or what?" I ask him conversationally, ignoring Trina's annoying sobbing. Dad is staring blankly at the TV and does his best to avoid my gaze.

"I quit the force because I couldn't tell that my youngest daughter was a sadistic little cunt who would willingly harm her friends and family. Now, I'm a security guard with a measly salary because of you Victoria Vega!" he shouts at me.

"Watch it, _David_." I say tauntingly to him, turning off the TV and standing up.

"What do you want Tori?" Mom asks me cautiously.

"I want to take back what's mine!" I shout.

"Which is?"

"Jade."

"Jade's been with Beck for five years now."

"I want her back!" I shout again.

"What's to stop us from calling the FBI, Tori?" David asks me.

"You saw what I did to Andre and Beck and I improvised it on the spot. Thank you, Sikowitz. If you tell anyone, I'll end you." I say and put my disguise back on before leave them hanging.

I walk down the street with a little adrenaline rush and head for my next destination, Cat's parent's house. She lives closest to me. I can walk to everyone's old houses no problem.

I arrive at Cat's place and I enter their house easily as they don't lock it and I find them in the living room with the report on Andre and Beck on. Cat obviously told them about it. Haley and Kyle are watching shocked at what happened to their future son in law. They both turned when they saw me.

"What the fuck? How dare you enter this house?!" Kyle shouts, standing up and walking towards me, ready to throw me out. I take my disguise off and he stops dead in his tracks and they stare at me shocked.

"What did you do to my daughter's fiancée, you evil little bitch?" Haley sobs and stands and rushes towards me, only to be stopped by Kyle. I blink and look at the TV and the report.

"Uh, I'd say a few broken bones and a concussion. Maybe more." I reply nonchalantly. Haley tries to attack me again, but Kyle holds her back and she starts sobbing.

"Don't be upset; I'm not staying long. I just want to tell you two to not speak to anyone about me or I'll end you as I almost ended your future!" I snarl and leave their house with my disguise on and another rush of adrenaline. Next is Andre's grandma. Shit, I don't have ear plugs. Fuck, this'll hurt.

Andre's grandma and Cat's are close to each other, ad in little time, I'm at Charlotte Harris' house. Andre used the same hide a key that my family does and I open the door and walk inside cautiously.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" Charlotte's voice booms from the kitchen. I close the door and take my disguise off as she runs into the living room, where I'm waiting. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" she shouts.

"You don't remember me, but you will now." I say and turn the TV on and change channels to the report being delivered by another news group. Charlotte is brandishing a wooden spoon and watching me warily. I direct her attention to the TV. She looks at the report and sees her grandson's face on the screen as one of the victims of the accident. She drops her spoon and looks at me, absolutely terrified.

"You did that, didn't you?" she asks in a low voice. I honestly never thought that was possible for her to do, so it caught me off guard and it's a little unnerving, but I don't let her know that.

"Yes I did. Tell no one and you live." I reply.

"Don't hurt Cat, Tori." She begs, in her low voice.

"I already did, indirectly; tell no one." I say, leaving and heading for Beck's parents.

I walk down the street and see the Silver Streak a mile away just about. I smile, remembering the memories spent inside that RV. I go to the front door of his parent's house. I knock for a change of pace. Beck's mom, Julie answers the door. She has been crying. I'm guessing Jade told her what happened.

"Um, can I help you?" she asks confused and wipes her eyes. I smile.

"That depends on what you decide." I answer, taking off my disguise. She stares at me wide-eyed and backs up. "Thank you." I add walking past her when she backed up enough for me to enter. I go into the living room where another version of the accident is being reported. Beck's dad, Sean is sitting on the couch, with a blank expression. He turns to see me with his wife and he stands up slowly.

"Why, Tori? Why? Why? Why?!" he asks slowly. He beckons his wife to come to his side. Julie obliges, keeping her distance.

"I did it for Jade. And you'll do this for yourself and Beck; stay out of my way and you can live, that's all I ask." I reply quietly.

"I'll fucking kill you for what you've done to my son." Julie says softly. I chuckle at this.

"I've heard that before, lady and I'm still alive." I answer, taunting them. Sean looks ready to pounce, but I briefly glance at the TV and he follows my gaze and gets the idea I'm crossing to him.

"Leave and do whatever you need to do and leave us alone." Sean requests.

"You're in no position for demands or requests." I answer and leave them. One last stop. Jade's parents.

Jade's parent's rejected her and I being together the moment we told them and kicked her out of their house. I don't know if they've 'mended' their relationship with their daughter at all, but I'll find out soon.

Jade's house is the farthest from my old house and is a long walk if I go straight from home, but since I'm leaving from Beck's place, it's not a long walk.

As I walk to her parent's place, I'm reminded of the things Jade has told me about her parents, especially her father. She says that her father wanted her to follow him in the family tradition of business, but Jade rejected him and he in turn, shut her out of his life altogether. Jade impressed him with her play during my first year at HA. Jade states that they don't get along and she says that he hates her.

I arrive at their house and try a different tactic this time. Filled with anger at what Jade's dad, Paul, did to Jade's childhood, I kick the front door in and pull out a pair of scissors from my hoodie pocket and move inside the house.

Paul and his wife, Jade's mom, Kristen, rush downstairs to check on the commotion and they pause when they see me.

"Who are you?" Paul asked. I took off my disguise. They both stared at me. _Fuckers don't remember me._ I think.

"I'm the one who made you kick your daughter out seven years ago." I reply.

"Wait, aren't you Tori?" Kristen asks.

"Yeah I am, and I have returned to take Jade back for myself."

"You're a wanted fugitive." Paul said, walking down the stairs and coming close to me.

"And you should be imprisoned for making Jade's childhood miserable!" I shout and lash out with my scissors and slice his cheek. He grunts and stands back a few steps. I advance and attack him with the scissors and dodging his counters. Kristen comes down to stop us, but I punch her in the face, knocking her out. I knock down Paul and stab his leg. He screams in pain.

"Jade spent her life trying to impress you after you refused to accept her for who she is." I snarl, removing the scissors.

"What? You're mistaken." He groans and puts pressure on his leg wound.

"Don't even think about weaseling your way out of this; she told me what you did to her after she told you she had no interest in business."

"No no! Jade and I never really got along, true, but I didn't make her childhood miserable! It was that little bitch." He explains.

"Who is this person?"

"I don't remember her name, I never met her."

"Then you should be concerned about this: your daughter's mine and if you or your wife say anything to anyone…" I snip the scissors close to his face for emphasis on what would happen. He nods. I straighten up and leave.

_Jade lied to me about her past?_ I think to myself as I leave the area with my disguise on. _Who is this person Paul mentioned? I'm intrigued._

**Chapter 4. R+R plz. Who's this mysterious person? Keep reading, damnit! I'll be your best friend!**


	6. Crumbling Down

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

**Crumbling Down**

Cat and I were in the waiting area and we're restless, pacing up and down. We've been waiting for four fucking hours already. _Please be ok, Beck; I need you know more than ever,_ I think as I continue pacing. Cat's practically in tears and she occasionally plays with her engagement ring on her finger.

"How much longer do we have to fucking wait?" Cat groaned. I eyed her. She's not one who usually swears. Then again, it's not every day that your fiancée is almost murdered by a psychopath.

"I don't know, Cat; this is getting ridiculous." I reply. Tired of pacing, I sit down on a chair and fidget a little. Cat continues to pace, but she gets tired of doing it as well and sits down next to me. I take her hand and squeeze it to reassure her. "They'll be ok, Cat; they're fighters." I tell her.

"You think they'll be ok?" she asks quietly, wiping her eyes and spreading mascara. _No._ I think to myself.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. It's the doctors who should be worried; they've had us hanging for hours now and are gonna pay." I tell her playfully. She chuckles half-heartedly and squeezes my hand back.

Another hour passed and we were finally greeted by a doctor.

"Miss West and Miss Valentine?" he asked us. He was in his late forties and had wrinkles starting to form on his face and he wore glasses.

"Yes, that's us." Cat replied, standing up.

"How are they?" I ask.

"They both suffered several injuries and they both have concussions. Mr. Harris has a broken back and won't be able to walk for several months." The doctor informed us. At the mention of Andre's condition, Cat broke down and started crying hard. She went limp and I had to support her to keep her from falling as she cried onto my shoulder. I look back at the doctor.

"How's Beck doing?"

"He suffered from internal bleeding that we managed to stop and his arm was broken." He tells me. I have this strange feeling that he's holding something back.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Mr. Oliver is in an induced coma from cranial damage; we don't know when or if he'll awaken." He tells me sadly.

The world ended. Time froze and everything seemed distant. The crying woman in my arms seemed to be a mile away. I just stare forward blankly. I couldn't feel. I couldn't hear. I couldn't speak. All I could do was think. _She did this._ I think as tears start to well up and fall from my eyes. _She did this to me to weed out the competition and to get back at me for what I did to her._ I start to cry and I go limp and Cat and I slink to the floor, crying our eyes out._ I'm going to fucking kill her! She destroyed my life, now I will end hers!_

"I'm very sorry. You can visit them if you want; they're down the hall and are sharing the same room. Room 210." The doctor told us and left. Cat and I held onto each other and cried for what seemed like forever.

We cried until we couldn't anymore. We both got up and walked together slowly to the room where our significant others were. We entered the room together and stood there at the doorway, looking inside.

Andre and Beck were in beds, hooked to monitors and IV's. Andre was closest to us. His face was a little swollen and bruised. He had bandages on his cheeks and around his eye where he got cut. His neck was in a brace to keep him from moving his neck. Cat stumbled across the room to him and kneeled on the floor next to his bed and took his hand and started crying again.

I look next to Andre's bed to see Beck. His forehead was wrapped in bandages and he had stitches and bandages on his face as well. He was eerily pale. What little of his hair I could see, was messy and no longer fluffy. He was breathing slowly and steadily. I walk over to him and take his hand and nearly recoiled at how cold it was. I held onto it though and attempted to warm it up. I leaned in close to him and studied his face. I stared and had false hoped that if I keep staring, he'll open his eyes and yell 'surprise!' But nothing happened. I kneel next to him and move in close to him.

"Our baby is doing fine, Beck; you can barely see it in the ultrasound, but it looks like a deformed kidney bean." I tell him, laughing at the last part. "Our baby is growing Beck." I add.

Cat and I stay her for half an hour when my phone starts to ring. Cat and I jump with a start and I fumble, looking for my phone. I pull it out and check the caller ID. It was Mom. I press answer and put it to my ear.

"What is it mom?" I ask, sniffling and wiping my nose.

"Jade, your father was attacked by Tori a couple of hours ago." Mom's voice came from the receiver.

"What? How is he?" I ask, shocked. Cat looked at me, confused.

"She stabbed his leg, but he'll be alright; he may have a limp for a long time."

"Let me talk to him."

"Ok, here he is," she replies and I hear distant conversation.

"Hello, Jade?" dad's voice comes out.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Tori burst into our house, ranting about how I made your childhood miserable and the crazy bitch stabbed me in the leg and knocked your mom out." He tells me. Tori's rant confuses me. _Dad never made my childhood miserable. That was…_

"Riley." I gasp and remember that I told Tori when we were at HA that dad made me have a miserable childhood after I rejected his dream to have me follow into the family business. Cat looks at me thoroughly confused but I ignore her.

"Riley? Was that the name of that girl you fought with a lot?" Dad asked.

"Yeah; I told Tori that you made my childhood miserable after I told you I wanted to be an actress instead of going into business." I explain to him.

"Hey! We may have never saw eye to eye with each other, but I never made your childhood that bad." He replied annoyed.

"I didn't want her to know about Riley; not really her business." I retort.

"Whatever, the point is that Tori is aware that I didn't make your childhood suck and she left after threatening to kill us if we tell the authorities; you sure know how to pick the crazy ones, Jadelyn."

"Oh fuck you! You kicked me out the moment I told you I was dating Tori." I snarled at him.

"I was trying to make you see the mistakes you've made in the past." He replied uncertainly.

"Bullshit; you just didn't like the fact that I went back to liking girls after Beck faked his death; you were worried about your appearance in the business world. What would companies think about a businessman with a daughter who fucks both men and women?" I reply acidly.

"You spent half your teenage years chasing after that Evans chick for fuck's sake, Jade! Then that bitch dumps you in the most horrible way possible and leaves you for Arizona. And why? Because you had to fight against Riley. You had to always be the best and outperform her at everything."

"I'm not proud of it, but I don't regret it. I loved her; I loved Tori; I love Beck, and now he's in a coma!" I scream at him and hang up on him. I slide to the floor again, crying after mentioning Beck's condition.

Cat comes over to me and sits next to me and wraps her small arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Jade." She says softly.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't hit Beck's car."

"No. I meant about your childhood."

"Thanks, Kitty; I suppose I owe you an explanation now, huh?" I ask her uncertainly.

"That would be nice, yes; at least something to take our minds of Beck and Andre." She replied. She faltered after saying Andre's name.

"Alright. Bear with me, it's a long story."

"I got time." She replies meekly.

"Haha, shut up."

"Let's hear your leet expositional skills." Cat jokes. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath.

"When I was 6, I met a young girl at in first grade and we seem to get along. She was kind and intelligent. We hung out together a lot and we were inseparable. One day, we both wanted to join the school's soccer team, but they had only one opening left. We both fought for the spot but she got it. This would start a competitive relationship between us over the next 8 years. Her name is Riley Newton." I explain to her.

"Is she the one who made you into weird stuff?" Cat asked gingerly.

"No, she wasn't, but she was a catalyst in it."

"What happened?"

"We both met and fell for this girl, Katelyn Evans, and we both discovered we were interested in girls; so we competed against each other to win Katelyn's heart. In the end, I won and Katelyn and I dated for months before she had to move to Arizona, but she dumped me in a particularly nasty way and broke my heart until I met and fell for Beck."

"Oh my God, Jade; I'm so so sorry." Cat says sadly and hugs me tighter.

"It's ok, Cat. I know now what I need to do." I reply, standing up and looking at Beck and Andre.

"Which is?" Cat asks from the floor.

"I need to find Riley to stop Tori."

**Chapter 5. R+R plz. What now?**


	7. Arch Nemesis

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 6**

**Arch Nemesis**

Over the next several days, Cat and I have become depressed because of Beck and Andre's conditions. Andre was put in an induced coma so that they could operate on his back. The surgery was successful and he may be able to walk as soon as he awakens. Cat told the doctors to operate on him instead of having him unable to walk when he is discharged from the hospital.

I have been busy trying to dig up old childhood memories of my time with Riley to find where she is. I haven't seen nor spoken to her in 11 years.

My parents are unable to help me too much as they don't remember very well. Dad was too busy with work to help. Mom hasn't spoken to Riley's parents in 11 years as well.

One day, Cat and I are at my parent's house, looking for Riley's address, so that I can talk to her.

"Jade, are you sure you have to talk to Riley?" Cat asked as we searched my old room.

"Riley is the only person I can trust and she is a tough bitch." I reply without looking at her.

"What about me?!" Cat asks indignantly. I turn and face the woman. Despite being 25, she's still small.

"I trust you, Cat; but you are _not_ a tough bitch." I tell her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she shouts.

"It means you're not tough! You have your own kids show and your red hair does not help your cause." I explain to her impatiently. She gives me puppy dog eyes. I shake my head at her and she stops.

"Kk, can we just find out where the Hell this chick lives and get this over with?"

"We've looked everywhere in this house; there's nothing." I say exasperatedly.

"Oooh!" Cat exclaims and snaps her fingers as her face lights up.

"What? You have an idea?"

"We could go to Tori's dad. He can look her up and find out where she lives!" she explains.

"But, David isn't a cop anymore." I explain.

"So?"

"Sooo, I don't think he can help us with this." I explain.

"Maybe, maybe not. We won't know unless we try."

"I've been thinking of seeing Tori's family anyways for a while."

"So, it's a win-win situation."

"Alright, let's go." I say and we leave my room and head downstairs where my parents are searching through notebooks. Mom looks up when she hears us.

"Anything?" she asks.

"Nothing; Cat and I are going to David to see if he can help us."

"You know he's no longer with the LAPD, right?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." Cat replies.

"Ok, just be careful you two; Tori's still out there somewhere." Dad replied, looking up and closing the notebook he was reading.

"We will. See ya." I reply and Cat and I leave the house and get into my car. I pull out of the driveway and head towards the Vega residence.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asks as we drive.

"What do you mean?" I ask bored.

"This is Tori's old house; a lot of memories there. Especially of you two." Cat replies cautiously.

"I gotta face my demons sometime. Besides, I want to see them. I am responsible for what has happened after all."

"You gotta stop beating yourself up, Jade; it is _not_ your fault that Tori was so infatuated with you that she went to great lengths to win you over."

"She's the only person who has shown me that kind of love. Beck loves me and he always does his best."

"Don't defend her!"

"I'm not defending her! I'm simply telling the truth. Tori went to such lengths because she loved me and knew it was going to be a challenge to win me over; I think she still loves me." I reply sadly.

"Don't let her get to you."

"I won't; I'm going to get to her." I tell Cat.

We arrive at the Vega residence and I park my car on the sidewalk. We go to the front door and I ring the bell. The door is opened in a few seconds and I am facing Holly. She looks shocked to see me and Cat at her house.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" she asked.

"I need to talk to your husband; is he here?" I reply.

"Yeah, he's here. What's this about?" she asks as she lets Cat and I inside.

"I think I have a way to stop Tori, but I need help from someone." I tell her.

"Why do you need David?"

"Who needs me?" David's voice came from upstairs as he walked down the steps. His eyes land on mine and his face contorts with rage. "What do you want, Jade?"

"I need your help to stop Tori." I reply.

"Why should I help you? You're the one who made my daughter into the monster she is now." He snaps, narrowing his eyes.

"Tori was already a monster, so don't blame me. I didn't come here to fight you."

"Then why are you?"

"Jade needs to find an old friend of hers." Cat speaks up.

"I'm no longer with the LAPD; I can't help you." David replies sourly.

"This is the only way to stop Tori; I _need_ to find this person." I explain desperately.

"At least try to help us." Cat begs.

"Who is this person and how can they help?" David asks, sitting down on the couch. He motions everyone else to join him. Cat and I sit together on the other couch and Holly sits with her husband.

"Her name is Riley Newton and she is my childhood arch nemesis." I explain. David and Holly exchange confused glances.

"Your arch nemesis?" Holly repeated.

"Yeah, she and I were friends until we started a competitive relationship that lasted for 8 years."

"When was the last time you saw her?" David asked.

"When I was 14; haven't been in touch with her since."

"How did your last meeting end?"

"Not well. I don't know if she still hates me. She said I ruined her life." I explain sheepishly.

"How can she help stop Tori? You don't even know if she's still holding a grudge against you." Holly asked, annoyed.

"I trust her and that's saying something. She's a tough bitch too, unlike someone I know." I reply tilting my head to the redhead next to me, who rolls her eyes.

"Why would you trust someone whom you've been competing against for 8 years?"

"We have many similarities and interests; plus we both discovered the other was bisexual and kept it secret until it was necessary to reveal. She owes me anyways." I explain.

"What does she owe you?" Holly asks, unsure if she wants to know the answer as she knows my reputation too well.

"I saved her from drowning when we were 7 and she said that if I need her help for any reason, she would be there to help me. Hell, we made a contract and signed it with our blood. And that's why I trust her; even though we grew up resenting each other, I trust her to fulfil her part of the contract."

"And you're sure she can help stop Tori?" David asks.

"No, but I have no choice; we are in over our heads against Tori and we need help." I explain. "So, please, David, help me find Riley, so that I can stop your daughter before she harms anyone else." David sighs and thinks about this for a moment and I look at him expectantly.

"Alright, I'll help you on one condition."

"Name it."

"Leave us out of this."

"You're already in this. I can't make you no more in it than you already are; but I'll try to make sure that Tori doesn't harm you." I reply.

"Alright, let's take this to my office." He says and stands up and leaves the room, with me following behind him. He leads me upstairs and down a hall to where his office is. His office is decent sized. It has a desk with all sorts of stuff that a Detective could use. He has papers, pens, a pc, notebooks, post-its, and folders.

He sits down behind his desk and turns his pc on and starts typing on the keyboard.

"I might be able to access the California Citizens Database with my old credentials. I can't guarantee anything though." He tells me as he puts his reading glasses on and starts searching.

"Gotta try at least." I reply.

"Yup. Do you know her full name and her birthdate?" he asks.

"Riley Jayne Newton. Born November 17th, 1995." I tell him right off the bat.

"Good memory." He says as he types in the information I gave him. We both watch the screen as it pulls up a list of people with the name. There were a lot of results; it took up at least 4 pages. "Ok, now we need to narrow down the results. Do you know about her family?"

"She has a twin brother, Vincent Carl Newton." I tell him. David looks for names that have a twin. He points to one name and the information given says that this Riley Newton indeed has a twin brother named Vincent Newtown. David clicks on this name and a page with additional information opens.

"Riley Jayne Newton, born November 17th, 1995 to Harold Larry Newton and Amanda Silvia with her twin brother, Vincent Carl Newton. Her current residence is in San Francisco and she and her brother live together in an apartment." David tells me. _San Francisco?_ I think. _That's quite a drive from here._

"Give me her address." I say. David takes a pen and a post-it and writes down Riley's address on it and hands it to me. "Thanks." I saw, reading the address and I'm leaving the office, when David stops me with his hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face him. He has a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jade? She may still hate you, contract or not." He tells me.

"I need to do this, David. Tori destroyed my life. Beck is in a coma and may not awaken; Cat's fiancée is also in a coma so that he can walk when he wakes up; Tori ruined my life, now I'm going to ruin hers. Don't try to stop me and don't contact the authorities, especially the FBI." I reply with venom in my voice. David removes his hand and sighs.

"Be careful please." He tells me.

"I will. Take care of your family." I say and leave the office. I enter the living room and Cat and Holly turn to see me approaching.

"Let's go, Cat." I tell her as I go to the front door.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"San Francisco." I answer nonchalantly. Cat moans and comes to the door with Holly.

"Wait, Jade." Holly says as I'm about to open the door. I turn back to face her. She walks towards me with a sad expression and out of the blue, takes me in her arms in a motherly hug. I stand there and don't react, because I'm kinda shocked that she's willingly hugs me. I then mechanically hug her back and melt into her warm embrace. "I'm sorry for the way we've treated you; you didn't deserve it then, you don't deserve it now."

"Thank you." I mutter. She laughs a little and kisses the top of my head and pulls back and cups my cheeks in her hands.

"Be careful."

"I will." I say and turn and leave with Cat. She follows me silently and we get inside my car. I start the engine and check my gas levels. I got just under three quarters of a tank left. I'll need to refill it during our trek to San Francisco.

I turn to see David and Holly standing there, with their arms around their backs. They wave and Cat and I wave back and I start moving forward. _Onto San Francisco._ I think to myself as I head towards the I-5.

The drive is very long. Over 6 hours. We stop for food and gas halfway through to SF. Cat and I receive texts from our parents and from Andre' grandma, Beck's parents, and from Tori's family. They all wish us luck and tell us to be careful. Clearly, David and Holly informed them of what Cat and I were doing.

We eventually arrive in SF and the sun has set and it is night outside. I still prefer to drive when it's dark outside. Cat directs me off the I-5, using her phone to direct us to the address David gave me. The area turns from rural to the suburbs and traffic lightens up, as it is late and rush hour is over.

"Turn right at the next intersection." Cat directs me. I nod silently and turn right and follow the street. It leads to an apartment complex. I read the lit up sign. _Bay Apartments_ it says on it.

"Is this it?" I ask Cat.

"Yeah, she's in building C and her apartment number is C14." She replies. I nod again and pull into the complex's parking lot and locate building C and take a spot nearby.

"We're here finally." I mutter, as I turn off the car and get out. I'm numb from the long drive and stretch my legs. Cat does the same and we head for building C. I check the map and C14 is on the first floor. Cat and I follow the directions and come upon C14. I can see light coming from behind the close shades. I knock on the door nervously._ 11 fucking years since I've seen her._ I think as the door opens.

The person standing there is a young woman around my height. She has black hair like I do, but without any streaks. Her nose is pierced with a ring in her left nostril. She is pale like I am and has a round face and grey eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw me. I stare back at her. We both look like we saw a ghost.

"Hello, Riley; long time no see." I say to the girl standing in front of me. Her grey eyes narrowed to slits as if I had dared to address her.

"Ah, Jadelyn West, the girl who ruined my life." Riley snapped at me as we stared each other down.

**Chapter 6. R+R plz. Hehehehehehehehehehehe.**


	8. No Choice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORiOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 7**

**No Choice**

Riley and I stare each other down for several minutes, waiting for someone to blink first. Cat is looking uncomfortable next to me. If only she knew what I went through with this chick. I can't help but notice the similarities Riley and I have. She has piercings on her face and is somewhat Gothic, but not on the level as I am. She's a discount Goth. I like the sound of that. Discount Goth.

"Rye? Is someone there?" A voice came from behind Riley. A few moments later, Riley's twin Vinny appears beside her and looks at me. I look back at him. He looks shocked to see me, rather than angry like Riley is.

"Jade?" he gasped out weakly.

"It's rude to not invite a guest into your place." I reply acidly at him. He frowns, annoyed. He is one of the few boys, besides Beck, who is immune to the venom in my voice. I turn back to Riley, who steps back and motions Cat and I inside. Cat goes in first awkwardly and I follow. Riley shuts the door behind her.

I look around their place. It's around the size of the living room area inside Tori's old home. It seems to be a studio. The walls are white and the carpeting is beige. There's a flat screen on a small entertainment center. There's a coffee table in front of what looks like a futon. The futon has a metal frame and the mattress has a brown cover on it. Another bed is nearby against the wall. There is a large closet near the bed with mirrors on the doors. The kitchen is across the front door. All in all, it's a nice place to be in. I'm curious as to why these two are living together.

"If you're done sneering at our tiny place, mind telling us what the fuck you're doing here, Jade? Scratch that; how the fuck did you even find us?" Riley snarled behind me. I look back to her and she's inches from me, ready to attack. I don't back up though; I can't give her the satisfaction that I might be weak, which I'm not. Vinny is looking ready to hold his twin back. But I can tell he's upset about my presence here.

"One of my friend's dad, or former friend's dad is a retired LAPD detective; he helped me find you." I reply, saying as little as possible to keep her guessing. She never liked to guess; if she wanted an answer, it was wise to give her an answer and fast.

"Care to elaborate, Jade?" Vinny asked. I look between him and the angry discount Goth in front of me and sighed.

"It's a long story, but here it goes." I reply. I tell them about the past 11 years of my life. I tell them about how Katelyn broke up with me and moved to Arizona (I think Riley smirked briefly at this), to my relationship with Beck. I tell them about my time at Hollywood Arts and the weird shit that happened there. I then go on to tell them about Tori and our relationship after Beck faked his death. Riley seemed to ease up a bit and was looking less threatening now, but she was still clearly upset about my being there unannounced.

I tell them about what Tori did to me and what she forced my friends to do. Vinny looked upset about this and gave me a look of sympathy. Riley became expressionless and was like that for the rest of the story. I tell them about the last few years and my pregnancy and recent events.

"Now Tori is after us and she is not playing around; Cat and I are the only ones she hasn't gotten to yet." I finish after talking for a very long time. I take a deep breath and shiver at all the memories flooding back into me.

"Cute story, but you didn't say why you're here or what you want." Riley says after a few moments of silence.

"I need your help to stop Tori, Riley." I say simply. She stares at me for a few seconds then starts to burst out laughing. She doubles up and sits down on the futon, laughing hard so that her face is red. Vinny gives her a reproachful look, but Riley doesn't notice. Riley coughs a little as she tries to talk.

"So haha, you're here to haha beg me for hahaha help to solve your hahaha problem?" Riley chokes out and starts laughing again. I frown and roll my eyes.

"I'm not here to beg you; I'm here to force you, you sniveling cunt." I snap at her and she stops laughing almost instantly and gives me a death glare. _I invented the death glare, sweetie._ I think to myself as I stare back at her. _Don't think you can use that against me._ Riley stands and walks towards me slowly. She is shaking with anger and her fists are clenching and unclenching fast. Cat looks scared from what I can tell from my peripheral vision. She has been silent this whole time. Vinny hasn't spoken in a while either but is right beside Riley, ready to hold her back.

"_What_ did you call me, bitch?" Riley asked in a very low voice that it was hard to hear but I got the message.

"I called you a sniveling cunt, because that's what you are; always sucking up to people and brownnosing to get what you want." I reply in an equally low voice. Cat whimpers behind me and she puts her hands on my shoulders to silently tell me to stop. I shrug her hands off. _No, Cat. I won't stop._ I think. _This bitch is the reason I had a shitty childhood._

Riley snarled and grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me to her, so that our faces are inches apart. I don't blink.

"You're the brownnoser, West; always second best, always behind me; so don't think you're better than me." She growls. Vinny has his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to stop. Riley ignores him altogether.

"I don't think I'm better than you, sweetie; I _know_ I'm better than you." I reply triumphantly. Riley rears back her fist and swings it forward to deck me, but I catch it easily in my hand without missing a beat. She falters slightly and looks at her trapped hand and tries to pull it out, but I refuse to release it. She struggles and puts in quite the fight. She's probably as strong as I am. I release her hand and she stumbles backwards. She's about to pounce me, when Vinny wraps his arms around her middle and holds her back.

"No! I'm gonna kill her!" She whispers. She fights against Vinny, but he is stronger than her, because he doesn't budge.

"No. Stop this right now, Rye!" he whisper-shouts at her. She fights some more, but it does her no good. She stops and after a while, Vinny releases her and she sits down on the futon. "You two need to grow the fuck up; we're not little kids or tweens anymore; we're adults, so let's act like it." Vinny adds, glaring at Riley and I. We glare back at him, but he doesn't falter.

"Please don't fight." A small voice comes from behind me. We all turn to see a very upset looking Cat, on the verge of tears.

"You made your daughter cry, Jade; way to go." Riley taunts softly. I scoff at her.

"I'm not her daughter, you ugly copycat Goth." Cat snarls at Riley, who raises an eyebrow, as if to say 'oh, really?'

"More bark than bite, I see." Riley taunts again.

"Not really a good idea at the moment, Riley; you've no fucking clue what she's been through the past week." I warn her. Riley ignores me and continues.

"Aw, did the poor little girl have a bad week?" Riley taunts in a childish voice.

"I warned ya." I say. To illustrate my point, Cat snarled and ran at Riley and tackled her on the futon. Caught off guard, Riley yelps in shock and falls to the ground, where Cat starts to pummel her. Vinny stands there, shocked that his twin is getting beaten by a small girl. He composes himself and runs to Cat and pulls her off Riley. Cat is now crying her eyes out again and massaging her fists. Vinny lets her go and Cat runs to me and hugs me and sobs in my chest. I hug her back and try to soothe her.

Riley gets up from the floor, groaning. Her lips swollen and cut and her face is red where she was hit by Cat. She's angry and surprised at the same time.

"She knows how to fight, I'll give her that." Riley mutters, massaging her face.

"I told you not to do that, Riley." I say indifferent. Serves her right.

"Now, Jade, kindly tell us how you plan to 'force' me to help you." Riley retorts, changing the subject. She throws me a challenging look.

"With this." I reply, taking out a folded piece of paper. The paper is browned from age and is wrinkled. Riley eyes it, confused.

"What is that?" she ask, perplexed.

"The contract you and I signed 18 years ago." I reply, opening the paper and handing it to her. She reads the contract and her eyes travel to the bottom of the paper, where there were two old bloodstains. The stains were brown, so it looked more like chocolate, than blood.

"What contract?" Vinny asked Riley and I. "Rye, what's she talking about?" Vinny asked his twin, who didn't answer. She was silent and her face drained of color. I know she was thinking about that memory so many years ago.

"I nearly drowned when we were 7, Vin." She replies softly.

"What?" Vinny says, shocked.

"Jade saved me, and this was when we were competing against each other for first place at everything." Riley explained. Vinny turned to me and looked back at his sister.

"Riley asked how she can repay me for saving her." I took over the explanation. Vinny turned to me. "I was doubtful of her promise to help me whenever for whatever, so I wrote a contract that said that no matter what happens between us or how far apart we grow away from each other, she would be there to help me whenever I asked for it. We signed it and sealed it with our blood."

"And now, the time has come to fulfil that contract, Vin." Riley finishes. Vinny approaches his twin.

"Riley, you're not seriously thinking about helping her are you?" he asks, disbelieving.

"I have to; I signed a blood contract."

"You were 7, she manipulated you."

"She didn't manipulate me, I signed willingly and I have to do my part."

"I don't trust her." He says, pointing at me accusingly. "We don't speak nor see each other for 11 years, and out of the fucking blue, she comes to us and forces you to help her with girl troubles because of a stupid contract you made, blood or not."

"I don't trust her either." She replies.

"Then why?"

"I made a promise, and I've never broken any promises and you know that Vin." Vinny looks at me.

"Why her? This seems like something the police should be doing." Vinny asks me.

"The FBI are looking for her know, but they don't have any clues as to where she is." I explain.

"Then why not pay them a little visit? They have an LA branch, you know." Vinny replies exasperatedly. _He really has no clue._ I think, annoyed. _Didn't he pay attention to my story?_

"Because, Tori destroyed my life and Cat's. My boyfriend is in a coma and may not awaken. Her fiancée is in a coma and may have difficulties walking for the rest of his life!" I yell. I don't care if I disturb the neighbors, I need to get it through his thick skull the gravity of the situation. "My life is ruined because of her. I want her to suffer just like I am now!" Vinny just stares at me blankly. "Tori threatened to kill her _own_ family if they tried to stop her or contacted the authorities; my friends' families are in danger because of her and because I fell for her; I need to stop her to make sure this will never happen again. And your sister is going to help me." I finish, fighting back tears.

"We had no choice; this is all we can do." Cat supplies, hopefully. Vinny is silent and looks slightly embarrassed. Cat turns to Riley, who has been silent this whole time. "Please, Riley; you're the only one Jade trusts with this, and I'm her oldest friend."

Riley turns to face Cat. She doesn't seem to be holding any grudge towards her. In fact, I think she realizes that she deserved that beating. Riley looks at the ground and nods slowly, standing up. She turns to her twin and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I have to do this, Vin; please understand that." Riley says. When Vinny doesn't reply, Riley continues. "You've looked after me my whole life and protected me from anyone or anything that threatened me, and I'm grateful and love you for that. But you have to let me go, you can't protect me forever, even though I'm older than you by four minutes." Riley finishes. Vinny's eyes start to water and tears slide down his cheek. Riley pulls him in for a hug and they hug each other for a long time. They pull apart and Riley turns to face me, tears leaking from her eyes as well.

"Should I bring anything with me?"

"The usual and the badassery you had when you were young." I reply.

"Ok. I have one condition though."

"Name it." I reply, not wanting to know what she wants.

"I'll tell you when you're able to fulfil it." She replies.

"Um, ok?" I reply nonplussed. _I hope it's not too serious._ I think._ It must be something big if she doesn't want to say it openly._

"I don't want Vinny involved." She tells me.

"He won't be." I reply. She nods.

"Let me gather some things." She says and goes into the kitchen and disappears for a few minutes. I imagine the bathroom is near the kitchen. She returns with a bag of items.

"What you got?" I ask.

"Just toiletries and makeup; if I'm gonna beat some psycho chick up, I want to look my best; you understand I hope." She replies. I grin. _There's the badass from the past._

"Let's go, it's a long drive and I don't want to do this longer than necessary." I say and Cat and I head for the door. I turn to see Vinny and Riley hugging each other again.

"Bye, baby brother." Riley coos.

"Bye, big sis." Vinny replies as he and his twin break apart and Riley comes towards us. I open the door and leave. "Jade." I hear and turn back to look at Vinny. "You take care of her for me, Jadey. Ok?" he asks.

"I will." I say and leave. The three of us head to my car. I glance back and Vinny waves goodbye. I wave back and get in the car, ready to start the journey back home and to make sure Tori gets her just desserts.

**Chapter 7. R+R plz. Alright, super updates done for now. I'll try to keep it up. School's just about over, so I'll have more time to do it next week. If you have to, read Love Darkness again.**


End file.
